bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
The Agreement Dissection
The Agreement Dissection is the twenty-first episode of the fourth season of the CBS sitcom The Big Bang Theory. It aired on April 28th, 2011. Plot Summary Sheldon is frustrated at Priya, who nullifies his power with her lawyer skills, and then he goes out with the girls for a night of drinking and dancing. Extended Plot Sheldon barges into the washroom while Leonard is showering, stating that he drank a 32-ounce smoothie and needs to urinate immediately. Leonard discourages it and points out Priya is in the shower with him. Sheldon is angered by this, claiming it is a violation of the Roommate Agreement, but he has no time to waste so he rushes over to Penny’s to urinate there. The following morning, Sheldon charges Leonard with two violations of the Roommate Agreement; Priya defends Leonard and with her lawyer skills she is able to nullify Sheldon’s charges. Later, Leonard, Howard, Raj and Priya are eating Greek food on Pizza Night. When Sheldon arrives home he realizes everyone is not eating Pizza on Pizza Night which is a violation of the Roommate Agreement, but before he can do anything Priya is able to use her lawyer skills to legalize the Greek food. Sheldon gives in and begins eating the Greek food (lamb kebab) which he claims “…tastes like sweat”. Soon, Sheldon can’t take it anymore, so he goes over to Penny’s and congratulates her on hosting Pizza Night at her apartment. Penny declines as she is having dinner with Amy and Bernadette. Penny invites Sheldon, who initially refuses but agrees upon hearing that they probably will be “trashing” Priya. At the bar, Penny, Amy and Bernadette are drinking alcoholic drinks while Sheldon is drinking milk. Amy warns Sheldon that they may go crazy, and soon enough the girls are all drunk and in Amy's drunken state asks Sheldon to kiss her and calls it a scientific experiment. He declines, and she kisses Penny. Soon, this brings up the dance topic and since Sheldon claims to be good at dancing styles such as the Rumba, Waltz, and Cha Cha the girls force him to go dancing. Later, at a dance spot, Sheldon and Amy are dancing together when an old man approaches Penny and Bernadette and asks Bernadette to dance with him, but she excuses herself on account of being engaged. The old man then asks Penny, who accepts. After that, Sheldon follows Amy back to her apartment. Amy invites Sheldon in and offers him some YooHoo, which Sheldon accepts. When Sheldon is in the apartment he smells someone smoking and inquires about it, and Amy directs his attention to the Smoking Monkey who is a part of her department’s nicotine addiction study. Next, Sheldon tells Amy about Priya nullifying his Roommate Agreement and the power that comes with it; Amy tells him to play dirty and kisses him. Amy then tells Sheldon not to take her next action as a comment on the kiss; she dashes toward the bathroom and vomits. The following morning, Sheldon has written a new and improved version of the Roommate Agreement and wants Leonard to sign it. Leonard refuses to do so. Sheldon, who has foreseen this, activates a Self Destruct Sequence on his laptop, akin to how Captain Kirk in the Star Trek episode Let That Be Your Last Battlefield activated the self-destruct sequence and threatened to blow up the Enterprise to kill both himself and an alien nemesis, unless he gave in to his demands. The Self Destruct Sequence will send an email to V.M. Koothrappali and Mrs. Koothrappali informing them about Priya’s secret relationship with a white boy. Leonard signs the paper after Priya threatens to end their relationship if he doesn't. Sheldon then exclaims to Priya that she may have gone to Cambridge, but he is an honorary graduate of Starfleet Academy. In the final scene, Amy video chats with Sheldon and asks him what happened the previous night Sheldon then fills her in on the details including the kiss. They agree to restore their relationship to the point where both of them thought that it worked. Notes Title Reference: Priya "dissects" the agreement, using loopholes she finds in it to get around Sheldon's claims of violations. Trivia *Amy sang the chorus of "I Kissed a Girl" (by Katy Perry) after kissing Penny. *In this episode, Sheldon claimed that when Franconi's went out of business they switched to Graziano's for their Pizza Night, but in the episode The Cooper-Nowitzki Theorem, Sheldon says he eats pizza from Giacomo's for Pizza Night, suggesting they have changed more than once. *Sheldon is an "honorary graduate of the Starfleet Academy." *Sheldon took dance lessons (against his will) when he was younger. Sheldon says, "In the South, pre-adolescent children are forced through a process called cotillion, which indoctrinates them with all the social graces and dance skills needed to function in 18th century Vienna." (Refer to this page on the late 18th and early 19th century Vienna formal dances and the cotillions.) However, Sheldon questions dancing in The Middle Earth Paradigm, states that Leonard, Raj, and he can't dance in The Dumpling Paradox, and assures Penny that that in none of the infinitely many universes is he dancing in The Gothowitz Deviation. Notably, he still sees dancing as punishment in this episode. *Howard and Raj only appear in one scene. *Sheldon and Amy's first kiss is in this episode, which Sheldon describes as "fascinating". *The taxist is played by Arnold Chun. *The Dispatcher's voice (in the taxi) is Tom Yi. *When Sheldon is asked who else has he kissed in his life, he does not mention Beverly Hofstadter, who kissed him in The Maternal Congruence. This was mentioned by fans to Big Bang Co-Creator, Bill Prady via his Twitter account, who replied that she didn't count as Beverly came on to Sheldon. Sheldon, Penny, and Beverly also mentioned that they would never say anything about it. *According to the producers, the smoking monkey was achieved through combining footage of a real nonsmoking monkey with CGI effects. Quotes Sheldon:'' Leonard are you in the shower?'' Leonard: I can't hear you, I'm in the '' shower! ---- '''Priya':'' Hang on, no! My client does not waive reading out the charges.'' Leonard:'' Cool, I got a Lawyer...and I've seen her naked.'' ---- Priya: Section 7 here, on the right to enter the bathroom in an emergency situation is not specific as to what constitutes an emergency. Sheldon: That's ridiculous, a bathroom emergency is self explanatory. Priya: Is it? If Leonard forgot to trim his nose hair, can he barge in when you are showering? Sheldon: Irrelevant! Leonard doesn't trim his nose hair. He thinks because he is short nobody can see up there. ---- Sheldon: (knock, knock, knock,) Penny, (knock, knock, knock,) Penny, (knock, knock, knock) Penny. Penny: Oh hey, what's up? Sheldon: The mean Indian lady tried to make me eat lamb. Congratulations, pizza night will now be at your place: order one. ---- Sheldon: A girls night? Owh, I don't know if I'm up for an evening talking about Rainbows, Unicorns, and Menstrual Cramps. Penny: Okay, suit yourself...we'll probably be trashing Priya a little. Sheldon: SHOTGUN! ---- Sheldon: Really Amy? Tobacco and Alcohol? Need I remind you; not a lot of scientific discoveries were made by people having a good time. Amy: Why did you bring him? He's harshing my buzz. ---- Amy:'' I kissed a girl and I liked it...*mumbles* Hope my boyfriend don't mind it..'' Sheldon: What happened to you? ---- Priya: So what happens when it counts down? Sheldon: Unless Leonard signs the new agreement in the next 41 seconds, This computer will send an e-mail to your parents in India; saying that you're in a secret relationship with the whiter than a marshmallow fluff Leonard Hoftstadter. ---- Sheldon: You may have gone to Cambridge, but I'm an Honorary Graduate of Star Fleet Academy! ---- Sheldon: Ah, memory impairment, the free prize of the bottom of every Vodka bottle. ---- (Ricky is screeching in the background.) Amy: They were out of Menthols, now get off my back! Tough living with an annoying little primate. (Leonard is shouting from the bedroom) Leonard: Come on Priya, just admit I embarrass you! Sheldon:'' Preaching to the choir sister. Dance7.jpg Dance6.png Dance4.jpg Dance2.jpg Dance1.jpg Leonard in shower with Priya.jpg Tbbt421.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-11-19-23h50m27s5.png '' Category:The Big Bang Theory episodes Category:season 4